


Detective Winnie

by PrinceBraixen



Series: The misadvenures of Winnie [1]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBraixen/pseuds/PrinceBraixen
Summary: When Dennis gets grounded for a crime he didn't commit, it's up to Winnie and one of her brothers to prove his innocence while trying not to get themselves grounded.





	1. Dennis? A thief?

It was a dark and gloomy night. The average human may see this as a depressing sight. But for the monsters at Hotel Transylvania, it's a beautiful night, especially for one certain werewolf, named Winnie. She had a special play date with her best friend, as well as zing, Dennis, the half vampire.

"Come on, Dennis. Try to keep up with me!" Said Winnie, as she was running on all fours, being chased by Dennis, in his bat form.

"You've gotten faster since the last time we played," said Dennis, as he tried to catch up with his friend. Winnie decided she wanted to go back to their room and play there before they get in trouble for playing in the hallway.

"Come on, let's go to my room," said Winnie, as she turned around and headed in the other direction. Dennis sighed in annoyance as he turns around and goes after the werewolf.

" _I hate it when she does that_ ," Dennis thought.

* * *

"I knew she did it all along! Detective Jerry knows his stuff," said a young male werewolf, named Willie, Winnie's twin brother. Unlike his other brothers, Willie preferred reading rather than playing around. He and Winnie are the only wolf pups that knew how to read.

This particular book he's reading was a mystery story starring a young mouse detective named Jerry. Normally, Willie would prefer eating a mouse than reading a mouse, but this mouse was special. His reading was interrupted when his sister and her vampire zing burst through the door and bounced on the bed, knocking down Willie. Winnie felt guilty, unlike her other brothers, she actually liked Willie, even though he wants nothing to do with her.

"Oops, I'm sorry little brother. Didn't mean to do that," Winnie apologized. Willie got up and glared at his sister.

"I'm trying to read, Winnie. Also, I'm older than you," Willie said in annoyance.

Winnie rolled her eyes, "This again? I was born before you," Winnie responded.

"No, you weren't," Willie argued back.

"Come on guys, let's just keep playing," said Dennis, hoping to end this sibling argument.

"Fine, but don't bother me. I'm reading a book," Willie said as he holds up the book. Winnie's eyes lighted up when she saw the title.

"Detective Jerry? I love those books!" Winnie said as her tail wagged. "Is that a new story? Please let me borrow it, you'll be my favorite brother forever."

"Sure, we can read it together," Willie responded.

"Oh sweet, thanks! I love you, Willie," said Winnie as she kissed her brother on the cheek. Willie didn't seem to like that.

"Yuck, girl germs!" Willie exclaimed as he rubbed his cheek.

"Can I join in?" Asked Dennis.

"Of course, my zing," Winnie responded as she held his hands and stared into his eyes. Willie gagged at the sight, he didn't understand what was so special about this zing thing.  
  


* * *

Meanwhile, in the lobby, Mavis, the daughter of the famous Count Dracula, was helping her father with party decorations. There was a special day coming, the anniversary of the Hotel's opening.

"This party's gonna be amazing, dad!" Mavis exclaimed.

"No kidding, my little bloodsucker. This will be the best anniversary party ever!" Dracula, the owner of the Hotel, exclaimed while blowing up a balloon.

Just then, a suit of armor ran up to the vampires.

"I have a letter for Mrs. Mavis Dracula!" The knight informed Mavis as he handed her a letter. Mavis looked at the envelope, her eyes widened with worry.

"What is it, honey?" Asked Dracula.

"It's from Dennis' school!" Mavis exclaimed as she opened the letter and began reading it. Her eyes turned from concerned to anger. Something in that letter wasn't good.

"Dad, where's Dennis?" Mavis asked in a low voice. Dracula was concerned.

"He's playing with Winnie, what's the matter?" Dracula asked.

"That little boy is in some serious trouble!" Mavis shouted, which caused Dracula to back up a little. Mavis turned into her bat form and flew off to look for her son.

"Oh boy, this won't end well," Dracula said to himself.  
  


* * *

"So, what case is Jerry solving tonight?" Winnie asked as she sat in between her brother and zing, getting ready to read the book.

"Somebody got framed for a crime they didn't do, so Jerry's gonna find out who did it and clear the other guy's name," Willie responded.

"Sounds interesting. This could be his best case yet," said Winnie. Before they could start reading, there was a loud knock on the door. The two were pups and the half-vampire looked at each other with concerned.

"Uh, who is it?" asked Winnie.

"It's me, Winnie. Is Dennis is there?" Asked Mavis, with an angry tone.

"Yes, mom?" Dennis responded with fear. Mavis opened the door, with a stern look on her face. The vampire looked at the two wolf pups.

"Winnie, Willie. I need you two to step out for a minute. I want to speak to Dennis in private," Mavis told the wolf pups calmly. Willie got up and left the room instantly. Winnie, on the other hand, hesitated.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, young lady, leave," Mavis told Winnie sternly. Not wanting to make the vampire lady anymore angrier, Winnie got up and left. Mavis shuts the door behind them, leaving her and her son alone. The female wolfpup looked at the door with concerned.

"I'm worried, Willie, what's going to happen to zing-zing?" Winnie asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"I'm sure he's fine, Aunt Mavis is probably giving him a nice mother to son talk," Willie responded, thinking things will be okay.

* * *

"Stealing?! What are you talking about, I'm not a thief!" Dennis cried. Apparently, the letter states that Dennis stole some items from some other kids.

"Don't lie to me, young man. The letter says you stole some things. Let me see your bag!" Mavis ordered. Dennis handed her his bag. Mavis dumps everything out of the bag onto the bed. Much to Dennis' surprise, the stolen items were there.

"No, that can't be right! I'm no thief, I swear!" Tears began forming in his eyes. Mavis wasn't trying to hear any of that.

"How could you do something like this?!" Mavis asked, with a more hurt tone than earlier. "I thought you were better than that!"

"Th-this has to be a mistake." Dennis couldn't believe it, he didn't take those things. Did he? He tried not to cry.

"I'll be talking to your father about this. In the meantime, you're grounded until further notice," Mavis said, sternly. Dennis couldn't hold it anymore and began sobbing on the bed. Mavis got up and walked out of the room. Winnie tried to enter the room, but Mavis stopped her.

"Not so fast, Winnie. Dennis can't play with you for a while. He's grounded for stealing," Mavis informed her.

"Can I at least talk to him for a little bit, Aunt Mavis?"

Mavis thought about it, then sighed, "You got 2 minutes,"

"Thanks," Winnie said as she and Willie walked into the room and saw Dennis crying on the bed. Winnie tried to comfort him, but no luck. "Zing-zing?"

"Wow, you think you know a guy," Willie remarked. Winnie glared at her brother.

"Winnie, I-I didn't steal anything. I don't know how that stuff got in my bag," Dennis cried. Winnie looked at the items, something was definitely strange. She began to sniff the items, but she was interrupted by Mavis.

"Dennis, your father wants to talk you," Mavis informed him, in a much calmer tone than earlier.

"Yes ma'am," Dennis said as he sadly as he walked out of the room. Winnie felt bad for him, she didn't think Dennis would do anything like this.

"Something's not right, Willie. Dennis couldn't have done something like," Said Winnie as she looked at the items. She began to sniff them again.

"It's always the nice ones," said Willie. Winnie ignored him and sniffed some more. She picked up a strange smell.

"That's strange, none of these items have Dennis' smell," Said Winnie. Willie rolled his eyes.

"That sounds like something Detective Jerry would say," said Willie with a smirk. Winnie gasped and looked at the book that they were about to read.

"Willie, you're a genius!" Winnie exclaimed as she held up the book. "Dennis was framed! Just like the guy in this book."

"How could you be so sure?" Willie asked.

"None of these things have Dennis' smell on them. He never touched these!" Winnie responded as she stood up on the bed.

"Even if it's true, nobody would believe us," Willie informed his sister.

Winnie sighed, she knew this was true. "I know, that's why we need to snoop around a little more, like detectives,"

"What do you mean, 'we?'" Willie asked.

"Me and you," Winnie responded.

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah, all good detectives need a cool assistant,"

Willie rubbed his head for a second, then smiled. "You know what, you're right!"

"Darn straight. This is a serious case. A case that I, Detective Winnie, has to solve!" said Winnie, with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, and her cool brother assistant, Willie, will help out!" Willie said he jumped on the bed with his sister.

"We'll start first thing in the morning, for now, let's get some sleep," Said Winnie as she yawned. Her brother yawned as well. The siblings laid down and got under the covers.

"This is going to be so cool," Willie said as he falls asleep. Winnie smiled at her brother. She stared at the ceiling and began closing her eyes.

" _Don't worry, zing-zing, your name will be cleared_ ," Winnie thought as she falls asleep. She had to wake up early to snoop around, they'll start by sneaking into his school to see who was out for Dennis, and why.


	2. Is the game a foot, or a leg?

Winnie and Willie got up first thing in the morning. While Willie slept well the previous night, Winnie had some trouble sleeping. The memory of Dennis sobbing over getting grounded was still fresh in her mind.

"Okay Willie, Dennis really needs us. So we can't fail him," Winnie reminded Willie, who was still a little tired.

"Did we have to wake up so early?" Asked Willie as he rubbed his eyes. He wasn't a fan of waking up this early in the morning, but he agreed to help his sister, so he couldn't let her down.

"Detectives need all the time they need to solve a case like this," Winnie responded.

"Oh right, you were serious about this whole detective thing," Willie remembered.

"Oh yeah, I'm Detective Winnie, and you're my assistant," Said Winnie. Although, something didn't feel right. "However, I don't feel like a detective." Willie than got an idea.

"Hey sis, hold on. I got something," Willie walked into the closet and searched around for a particular item. That item was a brown hat. "Found it!"

"What's that?" Winnie asked while pointing at the item.

"All cool detectives need a hat, so here's my special lucky hat. Rip it, and you die," said Willie has he hands Winnie the hat.

"Oh wow, this is cool. Thanks, Willie, I'll take good care of it," said Winnie has she once again kissed Willie on the cheek. Once again, he's not too fond of this.

"Are you trying to get me sick with your girl germs?" Willie asked while he rubbed his cheek. Winnie rolled her eyes.

" _If he's going to act like this every time I kiss him, I wonder what's gonna happen when he_ zings," Winnie thought.

"Winnie, Willie, breakfast!" Dracula shouted from the lobby.

"We better go eat. Detectives work better on a full stomach," said Winnie as she puts on the hat and walked out of the room, her brother followed soon after.

* * *

 

Winnie and Willie joined the Dracula family at the table. Wayne and Wanda decided to drop the two werewolves off for a week while their brothers get a check up, that was going to take a while.

Winnie would usually chat with Dennis, but the vampire boy was not talking. Mavis was still pretty angry, but not as angry as she was last night.

Johnny noticed how dead silent the room was and decided to start a conversation.

"So, Winnie, what's with the hat?" asked Johnny.

"Willie gave it to me. He said it was an award to me for being the best sister ever," Winnie responded.

" _Get real_ ," Willie thought.

"That was really nice of you, Willie, I guess Winnie's not the only good child in the family," said Dracula while he chuckled.

"Dennis, it's time to get ready for school," Mavis firmly told her son. Dennis nods in response and walked into his room.

" _Poor Dennis. We better fix this and fast_ ," Winnie thought to herself. She'll start by asking Dennis some questions, but she needed a reason to be excused. "I have to pee, can I go?" She asked.

"Winnie, that's not appropriate table manners. Just ask if you can be excused," Mavis scolded the werewolf.

"Sorry, may I be excused?" Asked Winnie. She wasn't one to follow manners, but she decided that she didn't want to make Mavis angrier than she already was.

"That's better, you may go," Mavis excused the werewolf. Winnie got up from the chair and walked directly to Dennis' room, where the vampire boy got his things ready for school.

"Good morning, my zing!" Greeted Winnie with a grin. She hoped that would lighten the mood. Unfortunately, that didn't work as Dennis still had a frown on his face. However, at least he wasn't crying.

"You're not supposed to talk to me, Winnie. I'm grounded," Dennis said sadly.

"I know, but I just want to ask you some questions about, the incident," Winnie told him.

"I already told you, I didn't do it. But no one believes me," Dennis said as a tear rolled down his face, Winnie wiped the tear off his face and hugged him. she couldn't bear to see her best friend in this kind of state.

"I believe you, my zing. That's why my brother and I are going to help you clear your name," Winnie told him as he broke away from the hug. "We're detectives, you see. Notice the hat?"

"Wait, did you say your brother is helping you?" Dennis asked in shock.

"Yup, the whole detective thing was his idea," Winnie informed him.

"Oh, that's cool I guess,"

"Now then, let's get right into the questions," before Winnie could ask questions, she's interrupted by a voice.

"Dennis, time to go to school!" Mavis called out for her son.

"Sorry Winnie, I have to go now. I'll see you tonight," Said Dennis as he runs out of the room to his mother, leaving Winnie alone.

" _Darn it, I didn't get a chance to ask for suspects. This is going to be harder than I thought_ ," Winnie thought to herself as she walked out of the room. She and her brother had to go straight to phase two: Sneaking to school.

* * *

 

Outside of the hotel, Winnie was discussing her plan with her twin brother, who wasn't too sure if it was going to work.

"So we're really going to sneak into the school?" Asked Willie.

"I wasn't able to ask my questions, So we'll have to get clues on our own," Winnie responded.

"We don't even know where the stupid school is!" said Willie as he folded his arms.

"You don't, but I do," Winnie said as she held up the letter from last night. "I sniffed the letter this morning. I know exactly where to go."

"Whatever you say, sis," said Willie.

"Alright, Willie, the game is afoot," said Winnie as she adjusted her hat and began walking away from the hotel.

"I always thought the game was a leg," Willie said as he followed his sister.

Little did they know, the two were being watched, by a black cat hiding in the bushes. The cat hissed and began to follow the werewolves.

* * *

 

"Well Willie, we finally made it. Dennis' school," said Winnie as she and her brother looked at a big building, although not as big as the hotel. "Did you know I was almost a student at this school?"

"Seriously? Who ruined it, our brothers?" Willie asked.

"Nope," Winnie responded.

"Dad?"

"Nope, mom,"

"You're kidding!" Willie's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"I'll tell you more about it later. Right now, we have to investigate," Winnie said as she and Willie walked behind the school so they won't be caught.

* * *

 

Behind the school, Winnie and Willie hid in some nearby bushes and spied on the school. The two noticed that the students were a mixture of humans and monsters. There was no sign of Dennis.

"I guess they're keeping him inside as punishment," said Willie.

"He's a vampire, Willie, he can't be under sunlight," Winnie informed him as she pointed to the sun.

"Oh yeah, that's right. What do we do now?" Willie asked.

"We'll have to wait. This is called a stakeout," Winnie responded. Willie wanted to say something, but he was interrupted by a meow behind them. The two turned around and noticed a black cat was sitting behind them.

"Beat it, cat! You'll blow our cover," Willie told the cat, harshly. The cat hissed at the wolf and walked away.

"Stupid cat," said Winnie under her breath, "let's keep looking."

The two looked at the school for an hour. Willie was getting impatient.

"This is stupid! Maybe he skipped school or something," said Willie. Winnie was about to say something in response, but then they see a familiar boy walking into the lunch room. It was Dennis.

"Zing-zing!" Winnie cried out. Willie shushed her.

"Shut up, you're going to get us caught," Willie reminded her. Winnie sat there silently. The two noticed the vampire sitting at a table, two older boys walked up to him. they listened in on the conversation;

"Well, if it isn't that vampire thief. Came to steal more things?" one of the boys asked as he got into Dennis' face.

"Guys, I-I didn't steal those things," said Dennis, trying to defend himself.

"Didn't Kakie the Cake Monster say it's wrong to lie and steal? Because you're doing both," another boy said as he crossed his arms. Dennis was on the verge of tears. Winnie was getting angry, she wanted to rip those boys to pieces.

"Those big, stupid, bullies! Why I oughta..." Winnie was about to jump out of the bushes, but Willie grabs her.

"Cut it out! You'll get us caught," Willie told her sharply. Winnie wasn't trying to hear that.

"They're bullying my zing. I'll kill them!" Winnie cried out, not caring who hears it. The two struggled in the bushes, but before things got ugly, they heard a voice.

"Hey!" yelled a male voice. The two stop fighting and turned around to see who the voice belonged too. It was a man. "What are you two doing?"

"We're spying on the school, what's it to ya?" Willie asked smugly.

"I'm the principal! You two are coming with me," said the principal. Willie's smirk turned into a fearful expression.

" _Crud_ ," Willie thought. " _I don't want to be in trouble._ " Tears began to form in his eyes.

" _Sweet, we're going inside the crime scene_ ," Winnie thought. " _Looks like phase 3 is coming a lot earlier than I thought_." A small smirk formed on her face. Nothing can go wrong at this point. Right?

 


	3. Setting the timer

Back at the Hotel, Dracula and Johnny added the finishing touches to the banner. Mavis told her father and husband that she wasn't feeling too well and decided to sit it out. Ever since she punished her son, the vampire woman wasn't feeling like herself. She sat in her room, thinking.

"Maybe I was too hard on Dennis," Mavis thought, but then another thought suddenly appeared, "No, he needs to be punished for what he did." Mavis rubbed her head. She was getting headaches after that night, and she doesn't know why.

She walked out of her room and enters Dennis'. She looked at the items that Dennis supposedly stole. Something looked really off.

"Why would Dennis take these things? They're not things he's really interested in," said Mavis as she picks up one of the items, which was a little troll doll.

"What do you think, Winnie?" Mavis asked, but there was no response.

"Winnie?" She calls her name again, no response. "Willie, where's your sister?" Willie didn't respond either. Mavis was getting concerned. She gets up and walks out of the room. "Dad?"

* * *

 

Back in the lobby, the entire place was completely decorated for the big party. All they had to do now was wait for nighttime. Johnny sat on the chair, he was all tired out.

"Man, I can't feel anything," said Johnny in a weak voice.

"Oh, man up!" Demanded Dracula. "There's going to be a lot more work when we clean up after this party." That statement made Johnny moan in exhaustion.

"Dad?" Mavis called out as she walked into the lobby.

"Mavis!" Dracula exclaimed in excitement. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Have you seen Winnie or Willie? I hadn't seen them all day."

"No, I haven't seen them since breakfast," Dracula responded.

"Where could have they gone to?" Asked Mavis in concern.

"Well, last night I overheard Winnie saying she and Willie will sneak into the school and clear Dennis' name," said Johnny. Mavis glared at her husband.

"Wait, so you overheard them saying that they were sneaking into the school?" Mavis asked, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes," Johnny responded, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"And you didn't let me nor dad know?"

"Uh, no,"

"Why not?!"

"...I don't know," Mavis sighed in annoyance. She was going to deal with Johnny later, but she had to find the two werepups. The vampire woman grabbed her sun hat and puts it on her head to block out the sunlight.

"Where are you going?" Asked Dracula.

"I'm going to pick those two troublemakers up. They better have a good explanation for this," Mavis said, sharply.

"Oh boy, I wonder how this will out," said Johnny.

"You won't have to wonder for long. You're coming with me," Mavis told Johnny.

"Oh man," Johnny moaned as he and his wife walked out the door. Dracula stood there in disbelief.

"Oy, what is with the youth of today?" Dracula asked himself as he walks back to his room. "I don't need this, not today!"

Little does Dracula or anyone know, a black cat was hiding in the bushes outside. He hisses and runs as fast as he could, trying not to be spotted by Mavis nor Johnny.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, back at the school, Winnie and Willie sat in the principal's office, waiting for the principal to give them a stern lecture. Winnie looked really bored, she wanted to continue her investigation, but this stupid old man was wasting her time. Willie, on the other hand, was scared out of his mind, he didn't like getting in trouble.

"Oh man, we're done for, life is over!" Willie cried. This annoyed Winnie.

"Will you be quiet? Just let me do the talking, I know exactly what to say," said Winnie.

"That's a bad idea, you always run your mouth and get yourself into trouble," Willie said with concern.

"I do not!" Winnie exclaimed in defense.

"Quiet!" Yelled a voice. Willie's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Even Winnie had a chill go down her body hearing that voice. That voice belonged to the principal, who walked to his desk and sat down. "I should've known a couple of werewolves would cause trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Asked a rather offended Winnie.

"Hush it, girl, you're already on thin ice right now," the principal warned Winnie.

"How could I be on thin ice when I'm just sitting on a chair?" Asked Winnie, who didn't understand what an expression was.

"Just shut up, Winnie," Willie muttered under his breath. The principal didn't hear it, but Winnie surely did. She made a mental note to deal with her rude brother later.

"You two better have a darn good explanation for this!" Exclaimed the principal.

"I do. My explanation is my zing-zing, Dennis," Winnie said as she stood on the chair. The principal didn't like that.

"Sit your butt back in that chair!" Shouted the principal. Winnie sat back down. The principal thought about the werewolf's reasoning and crossed his arms. "Dennis huh, what about that troublemaking thief?" The principal asked in a stern tone.

Winnie ignored the principal's ignorant insult about her zing and sighed. "We're here to clear his name. I promise you, he's not a thief," the werewolf responded. The principal wasn't buying it.

"Why should I believe you?" He huffed.

"Dennis is the nicest boy I know, and I have 300 brothers," Winnie responded. The principal's eyes widened, there was no way she has that many brothers. He looked at Willie, who simply gave him a stare.

Winnie continued; "Dennis would never do anything bad. Never!"

"Yeah, the boy watches Kakie for corn sake!" Willie exclaimed.

"Willie please, don't interrupt your big sister," Winnie scolded her brother. Willie pouted and crossed his arms.

"I'm older than you," he muttered.

"Enough! So you want to clear his name, right?" The principal asked.

"That's right," Winnie responded.

"With what proof?" The principal asked, this time with a rather smug look on his face.

"I...I don't have any right now," Winnie responded sadly as she lowered her head.

"That's what I thought. I'm calling your parents!" The principal exclaimed as he picked up the phone. Willie gulped in fear.

"Wait!" Winnie cried, "Just hear me out, please. Give us time to find evidence!"

"Why should I?!"

"Just give us three hours, that's all we need, please!" The principal noticed how desperate Winnie was getting, she really cared about that boy. He thought about it, then he hung up the phone. Winnie felt a little bit a hope.

"Three hours you say? Okay, I'll give you three hours," said the principal, now in a much calmer tone. Winnie's eyes brighten up.

"All right, our investigation is back on!" Winnie exclaimed as she jumps out of the chair in excitement.

"Cool," Willie said as he gave a thumbs up. He was off the hook, for now.

"However," The principal suddenly shouted, getting the attention of Winnie and Willie. "If you do not bring me any evidence when you run out of time, you two will be sent to a monster boot camp for the rest of the year. There, you will have the worst time of your miserable life. Do I make my myself clear?"

Winnie took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah, perfectly clear," she was risking it all for her zing zing. "Come on, Willie, let's go. We don't have a lot of time." She takes Willie's arm and walked out of the door. The principal sat back in his chair, thinking about everything that was going on, he had one major thought in his mind.

" _What the heck is a 'Zing Zing'?_ "

* * *

 

Winnie and Willie walked down the hallway of the school. Willie gave his sister angry glares during their walk. Winnie noticed this.

"Is there something you want to say to me, bro?" Winnie asked, sternly.

"Yeah, you really got us into a mess this time! We'll never find any stupid evidence in this short amount of time!" Willie snapped at his sister.

"Yes we will, just have a little hope," Winnie said with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"Well I hope you're right, I don't want to go to boot camp!" Willie exclaimed as he got close to Winnie's face.

"We won't go anywhere. We'll solve this mystery," Winnie said as she backs away from her angry brother.

"We better! If we don't; not only will you fail Dennis and you'll probably never see him again, but I'll hate you forever," Willie said in a low tone. Winnie was shocked, her own brother threatened to hate her forever, she actually felt her eyes getting watery. Willie felt a little bad for nearly making his sister cry, but he had to get his point across.

"Let's go," Winnie said as she wiped her eyes and walked past Willie.

"Right behind you," said Willie as he followed his sister.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in a Science classroom, a young witch girl listened to the conversation.

"Oh dear, I hate it when siblings fight," the young witch girl said as she tried to work on a new spell, but unfortunately, things weren't going so well. She eventually gave up. Just then, she hears a cat meowing outside, she turns around and sees a black cat sitting outside, scratching the window.

"Let me in, Vivien," the cat spoke. The young witch girl, now known as Vivien, opened the window to let the cat in.

"What do you want, Ash? I'm busy," Vivien said sternly.

"I just saw a vampire and a human walking, they're heading to this school!" Ash, the cat, explained. Vivien gasped.

"Make sure they don't reach this school, our plan will be ruined!" Vivien exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am," said Ash as he jumps back out the window. Vivien sighed and sat back down.

" _Looks like my spell wore off. While Ash deals with them, I'm going to deal with those noisy werewolves_ ," the witch thought to herself, " _Framing that vampire boy wasn't easy, and I'll be darned if I'm going to let those stupid wolves ruin it for me!_ " Vivien gets up from her chair and grabs her wand, "Time for operation: Back up plan."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 

Mavis and Johnny continued to walk down the path to Dennis' school. Mavis was still pretty angry about how Winnie and Willie snuck out without telling anyone. She was also angry with Johnny for not telling her about the wolves plans.

"When I get my hands on those two troublemakers, they're going to be in a world of trouble. Wait till I tell their mother," Mavis said, angrily.

"Mavis, aren't you overreacting a little bit?" Asked Johnny with a concerned tone.

"Oh, don't get me started on you. You practically let those two sneak off!" Mavis shouted. Johnny backed up, scared of the angry vampire woman.

"I've never seen you so angry before, babe," Johnny said, with more concern than the last. Mavis sighed and lowered her head.

"You're right, I'm sorry. These last few hours have been tough for me," Said Mavis as she looked at Johnny with her nearly watery eyes. "I haven't felt like myself."

"Mavis, it'll be okay. I understand how stressful this is. Once we're done here, everything will be okay," Johnny said as he places his hand on his wife's shoulder. Johnny then pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, my zing. Now, let's go get Willie and Winnie. They have a lot of explaining to do." said Mavis as she and Johnny continued to walk down the path. Meanwhile, Ash, the cat sat in a tree, looking at the vampire and human. He is baffled by the fact that a human and a vampire are married.

"A human and a vampire in a relationship!? Now I've seen everything." Ash said to himself as he followed Johnny and Mavis.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school, Winnie and Willie continued their investigation. Thirty minutes had already passed and so far they found nothing. They decided to ask some of Dennis' fellow classmates, with a little good cop, bad cop. Winnie was the good cop, or at least tried to be.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked a human boy.

"I want to ask you about the missing items, and who really took them," responded Winnie.

"Oh, that. That stupid half-vampire took my troll toy. That was mine!" The boy shouted. Winnie wanted to scream his ears off for insulting her zing, but she was in enough trouble already. She decided to suck it up and stay calm.

"Are you really sure he took them?" Winnie asked, with a mild stern tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" The boy snapped. "Why do you care about that stupid vampire!?" Winnie's eye twitched, but she tried to remain calm.

"Stupid is not a good word, I don't like that word, especially when it's used to talk about my zing," Winnie said as she was reaching her breaking point.

"Zing? Why would you like such a weak, pathetic, vampire?" The boy asked with a smug look on his face. Winnie's face turned red with anger.

"How dare you?! Doesn't matter why I like him, I just want to know the truth! You stupid, human brat!" Winnie shouted, making the boy flinch a little bit. Tears formed in his eyes

"I already told you the truth, weregirl, now please leave me alone," The boy said as he ran off, crying. Winnie facepalmed at her failure.

"Darn, so much for being the good cop," Said Winnie as she laid her back on the locker. "I hope Willie's doing a better job."

"Winnie?" A voice called out. Winnie knew who that voice belonged to.

"Zing-Zing!" Winnie cried out as she tackled Dennis to the ground and licked him. "How's it going?"

"Could've been better. What are you doing here?" Asked Dennis.

"Well, Willie and I decided to sneak into the school and clear your name," Winnie responded.

"You snuck in?! How did not get caught?!" Dennis cried out.

"About that; we did get caught," Winnie responded while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "The principal says we have three hours to find evidence."

"And what'll happen if those three hours pass without your evidence?" Dennis asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Well, me and Willie will get sent to a monster boot camp. It won't be fun," Winnie responded as her ears go down.

"Where is Willie, anyway?"

"He's investigating, but he's not speaking to me right now,"

"Why not?" Winnie was about to respond until they heard a voice call out

"Dennis?" The vampire and werewolf turned around to see the witch girl, Vivien, the same girl that framed Dennis. The witch walked up to the vampire and werewolf

"Hi Vivien," Dennis greeted the witch. Vivien looked at the werewolf, who got off of Dennis.

"Who's the furry girl with the silly hat?" Vivien asked, referring to Winnie.

"My name's Winnie. I'm Dennis' zing," Winnie responded while holding Dennis' hand.

" _Cute. The vampire has a zing_ ," Vivien thought to herself. "That's nice. What are you doing here?"

"Clearing my zings name!" Winnie exclaimed.

" _Ha! Good luck with that_ ," Vivien thought.

"Me and my brother are investigating. I haven't found anything yet, but Willie's still looking." Winnie explained. Vivien cringed a little bit.

" _Shoot, I forgot about her stupid brother. I better go find him before he ruins everything_." Vivien thought. She had to end this conversation, quickly.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone for now. You're still going to help me today, right Dennis?" Vivien asked.

"With what?" Winnie asked.

"With my magic. Vampires are really good with that stuff." Vivien explained.

"Oh, okay," said Winnie as she tilted her head.

"Well, I'll be off now. See ya!" Vivien called out as she ran down the hallway. Winnie rubbed her chin and had a look of suspicion. Dennis turned to the werewolf girl with confusion.

"What's the matter?" Asked Dennis.

"Her smell, it's familiar to me," Winnie responded.

"How do you not recognize the smell?" Dennis asked.

"I'm getting old, okay? My nose isn't as good as it used to be." Winnie responded.

"You're nine, Winnie," Dennis said with an annoyed tone.

"Don't remind me, nine's a big number," said Winnie while shivering.

" _Maybe it's not a good idea to remind her that her birthday's in two weeks_ ," Dennis thought to himself.

"I better go follow her," Winnie said as she ran off. Leaving Dennis alone. He had one thought in his mind.

"Does mom and dad know she's here?"

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at the stairwell, Willie was questioning a female mummy. (Not related to Murray.) Unlike his sister, he was actually going somewhere.

"So tell me, how do you know that Dennis took the items?" Willie asked the mummy girl, who clearly didn't want to be bothered.

"I heard it from Vivien. Now beat it before I beat you," the mummy responded as she walked away.

" _That girl is the scariest girl since my sister_ ," Willie thought to himself. He also had another thought, who the heck is Vivien, and what does she have to do with Dennis?

"Hi there," Willie's train of thought was interrupted when he heard a voice. He turns around and sees Vivien at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi, do you know who Vivien is?" Willie asked the witch, not knowing who she really is.

"Oh, I think I know her," Vivien responded with her hands behind her back. "Why do you ask?"

"She might know what's going on with the whole Dennis situation," Responded Willie.

"I'm not sure who Dennis is, but I definitely know who Vivien is," said Vivien as she held out her hand. "Why don't you come with me? I can show you where she is."

"Cool!" Willie exclaimed as he took Vivien's hand. The two began to walk down the hallways. "We should probably find my sister first."

"No need, she's already with Vivien," Vivien lied.

"Oh, okay," said Willie, who's still not knowing what's going on. Vivien chuckled to herself.

" _I can't believe he actually fell for that!_ " Vivien thought to herself. " _Once I deal with him, I'll go after his sister._ " Vivien had a grin on her face, everything was going great for her. Little did she know, Winnie was already on her case, and she was going to find out about her.

 


	5. Oh Snap! [PART 1]

An hour has passed, and no evidence was found, yet. Winnie decided to take a quick trip to the restroom, she thought about that Vivien girl that she and Dennis were talking to, she seemed strange. The werewolf sniffed her earlier, the witch had a familiar smell, but Winnie could not for the life of her figure out what smell it was.

Her train of thought was interrupted when someone entered the restroom, it was a female mummy and a female human. The werewolf hid in the stall so she wouldn't be seen.

"So, what did that wolf boy talk to you about, Abby?" Asked the human girl. Winnie's ears perked up, the wolf boy had to be her brother.

"He was asking me questions about that vampire boy," Responded Abby, the mummy. "You know, the one who stole all that stuff." Winnie already began feeling her blood boiling, she was still angry about what that human boy said earlier.

"You mean Dennis, isn't he the grandson of Count Dracula?" The Human asked another question. "The one that lives in the famous Hotel Transylvania?"

"That's him alright. That wolf boy and his sister have been trying to prove his innocence,"

Winnie continued to eavesdrop on the conversation, maybe he found something that she didn't.

"What did you tell him?" The human girl asked the third question.

"I told him to go talk to Vivien, she was the one who told on him," Abby responded. Winnie's eyes widened, she knew something was up with that girl. She pretty much thought she had the case cracked, but she still needed proof. Winnie flushed the toilet to ensure the two girls that she wasn't eavesdropping and walked out of the stall.

"Hey, you two are talking about Dennis, right?" Winnie asked the two girls, who stopped their conversation. The human girl glared at the werewolf.

"Oh hey, you're the bully that yelled at my brother, all because of that stupid vampire," the human girl snared. Winnie's eye begins to twitch. Abby placed her hand on the human girl's shoulder.

"Tammy, you don't want to make this werewolf mad," warned Abby.

"Why the heck not?!" Tammy asked as she moved her shoulder away from Abby. Abby got closer to Tammy.

"That right there is Winnie," Abby whispered to Tammy, "you know, the one that bit Bella a few years ago." The human girl gulped after hearing that.

"Look, I didn't mean to yell at your brother, this mystery is very important to me," said Winnie as she held her head low. "Dennis is my zing, I will do anything for him." Tammy looked at the wolf with an uninterested expression, she didn't forgive her for yelling at her brother. Abby, on the other hand, lets out a high pitch squeal, causing both Tammy and Winnie to cover their ears.

"Oh my gosh, you have a zing?!" Abby yelled out in excitement, then she immediately frowned and held her head low. "I wish I had a zing." Winnie felt kind of bad for the mummy girl, but at the same time, she didn't. The only thing on her mind was this mystery, and they were not going to get her way.

"I'm sure you'll find one," Winnie insured the mummy. "Now tell me, Vivien was one who told on Dennis, right?" Abby and Tammy looked at each other, hoping one would speak before the other. Ultimately, it was Abby that spoke up.

"Yeah, that's right, Vivien told on him," Abby responded. "It happened a few days ago."

"Tell me more," Winnie demanded in a stern voice.

"Okay okay, good God, calm down," said Abby while backing away a little bit. "So, a few days ago, some of our stuff started to go missing."

"Go on...."

"Anyways, Dennis tried to get to the bottom of the case, so he teamed up with Vivien for help," Abby continued. "For the rest of the day, the two tried to look for clues, but no luck. Later, things went sour."

"Sour?" Winnie asked as she tilted her head.

"Yeah, Dennis and Vivien got into an argument over who was being a good detective," Tammy responded this time. "They pretty much called off that entire investigation." Winnie blinked, it wasn't like Dennis to get into any arguments. Something was up, she needed more information.

"So, what happened after that?" Winnie asked.

"Later that day, more stuff started to go missing. Near the end of class, Vivien made a shocking discovery," responded Abby.

"What kind of 'shocking discovery'?"

"The items were in Dennis' bag!" Both Abby and Tammy responded in unison. Winnie thought about that statement, something wasn't adding up, she could smell it, both figuratively and literally.

"So that's when Vivien told on him, right?" Asked Winnie.

"That's correct. The teacher tried to find Dennis, but he was already gone. So he wrote a letter to his mom," Tammy responded. "That's all we know."

Winnie smiled, it wasn't a lot of information, but it was something.

"Thank you, girls. I got a lead," said Winnie as she hugged the two girls. She adjusted her hat and began to walk out of the bathroom. "I, Detective Winnie, shall solve this case, and clear my zing zings name!" Winnie ran out of the bathroom. The two girls just stood there, looking onward.

"Are werewolves always this weird?" Asked Tammy.

"Nope, just her," Abby responded.

Winnie ran down the hallway, despite being told not to.

" _I'm finally making a breakthrough. I'll crack this case in no time!_ " Winnie thought to herself, things were finally going her way. But first, there was one thing she had to do; Find her brother, and hope he's still not mad at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hallway, Vivien leads Willie into a dark room. Willie was clueless to the fact that the girl he was looking for was right beside him, and Vivien used that lack of knowledge on his part to her advantage.

"So, Willie, your sister really likes that vampire boy, huh?" Asked Vivien.

"Like him? She loves him!" Willie responded. "Ever heard of the term 'zing'?"

"Yeah, love at first sight," Vivien responded.

"I honestly don't get what she sees in that boy," said Willie with a huff. "There are way cooler boys out there than him."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, there's this cyclops that moved to Transylvania a year ago. He's way cooler than that Dennis dweeb," Vivien was shocked. Willie did not like Dennis at all, and neither did she.

"So, you don't like Dennis?" Asked Vivien.

"I never said I didn't like him, I think he's okay," responded Willie. "I just think Winnie would be better off with a different boy. Am I wrong for thinking that way?"

"Absolutely not! You are Winnie's brother, you're just looking out for her," Vivien responded as she put her arm around Willie. The wolfboy decided that now would be a good time to ask her the big question.

"Let me ask you something," said Willie.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Do you think Dennis really stole those items?" Asked Willie. Vivien knew the wolfboy would ask that question, and she knew the exact answer for it.

"Of course he did!" Responded Vivien. "That no good vampire used his magic to freeze everyone in order to take the stuff!"

"No way!" Willie's jaw dropped.

"That's right. You also want to know what he said about your sister?" Asked Vivien. Oh yes, she was going there.

"What?"

"He said Winnie was a big dummy who always did something stupid," Vivien responded. Willie gasped. But the witch girl wasn't done yet.

"He also said she really stinks," said Vivien. She was trying to push Willie's buttons to get on her side, and it was working. She continued;

"He also said that she was a horrible singer and a terrible dancer. He also said that She is super duper ugly!" Willie's face started to turn red with anger.

"How dare he?!" The wolfboy shouted.

"I also heard him said that her breath stinks, her armpits stink, her butt stinks. I also heard that she clogged the toilet one time!"

"Actually, that last part is true," said Willie. "She told me not to tell anyone." Vivien stood there in shock. All of those things were lies, but that last part happened to be true. She was definitely going to use that to her advantage, somehow.

"Anyways, need I go on?" Asked Vivien with a stern look on her face.

"Heck no! I have heard enough!" Willie shouted. "That bat boy is going down!" Vivien smiled. Phase one of her plan is completed. Now, onto phase two.

"That is exactly why I brought you here, Willie," said Vivien. "You see, I'm Vivien."

"What?!" Willie was shocked, the girl he was looking for was right beside him the whole time.

"That's right, I was the one who told on Dennis and brought him to justice!" Vivien declared as she raised her fist in the air.

"No way!"

"Yes way. I wasn't satisfied with the punishment Dennis got, so I want to make sure he pays for what he did," said Vivien as got really close to Willie. This made the wolfboy uncomfortable. "But I can't do that, not without your help that is."

"Wh-what do you want me to do?" Asked Willie.

"Find Dennis and Winnie, bring them here," Vivien responded. "I'll handle everything from there." Willie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm on it," said Willie as he ran out of the room. Vivien chuckled to herself.

" _Everything is going to plan, all Willie has to do is bring the vampire and werewolf here,_ " Vivien thought. All she had to do was wait. However, she had another thought on her mind. " _Is it just me, or is that_ _wolfboy_ _super cute?_ "

* * *

"You found some clues, Detective Winnie?" Asked Dennis, who ran into Winnie ( _literally_ ) in the hallway.

"Yeah. It's not much, but it's helpful," Winnie responded. "I think I might have this case solved, my zing." Winnie grabbed Dennis' hands and stared into his eyes. They then heard a voice.

"Winnie, Dennis!" Winnie recognized that voice. It was her brother.

"Willie!" Winnie yelled out as she ran to her brother. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah," Willie responded. "Follow me." Willie ran down the hallway with Dennis and Winnie following him.

The three continued running until they got to the room Willie was in earlier. The three walked in, Dennis was a little confused, why this place of all places? Winnie, on the other hand, continued walking until she hits a wall, there's writing on the wall. But it was too dark to see.

"Zing zing, Willie! Come look at this!" Winnie called out, Dennis walked over, but Willie stayed. Dennis tried to read the writing, but it was too dark to read.

"What in the world does it say? I can't see!" Dennis exclaimed. Winnie tried to sniff the writing, but couldn't pick up a scent.

"Sniffing it won't work either," said Winnie. She was getting frustrated. Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice.

"You idiot, it says; 'by the time you read this, it's too late.'" Dennis and Winnie turned around to see Vivien standing in the doorway with a sinister look on her face.

"Vivien?" Dennis was worried, something was wrong. But before he could react, Vivien took out her wand and formed a cage, trapping Dennis and Winnie. "What's going on?!"

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" Winnie snared. Dennis tried to use his magic, but no luck.

"Vampire magic won't work on this cage, Denny boy," said Vivien, she then walked over to Willie and placed her arm around him. "Thanks for your help Willie," Dennis and Winnie's jaw dropped.

"Wh-what?!" Tears formed in Winnie's eyes, her own brother betrayed her.

"You won't get away with this, Vivien!" Dennis yelled out. Vivien simply laughed at the half bread.

"You silly bat boy, I already did," said Vivien as she walked closer to the cage. "Now, it's almost time for my final phase; getting rid of you!" The witch girl laughed evilly. Dennis grew angrier, while Winnie started to cry.

"Willie, H-how could you?!" Winnie yelled as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Willie looked over feeling guilty for what did.

"Sis... I'm--" Willie tried to talk to Winnie, but Dennis interrupted him.

"I think it's best if you didn't say anything!" He snapped. Willie whimper.

"Now then, let the magic show begin!" said Vivien as she held up her wand and laughed evilly.


	6. Oh Snap [Part 2]

After what seemed like hours of walking, Johnny and Mavis finally made it up to the school.

"We're here, finally," said Mavis "I wonder what punishment I should give them. No tv for a while would be a good start. How about no dessert?"

"Mavis, I think you should let Aunt Wanda and Uncle Wayne deal with them," said Johnny. Before Mavis could respond, they hear a meow from behind them. They turned around and see Ash standing right behind them.

"Well, looks like you two finally made it," said Ash.

"Yeah, and you are?" Asked Mavis.

"Doesn't matter, Mavis. What's important is that you're not going in that school," responded Ash as he hissed. Mavis huffed.

"That's cute, I'll play with you later, but I got something to deal with right now," said Mavis as she began walking to the school.

"Wait, how does the cat know your name?" Asked Johnny.

"Doesn't matter, because your wife is now under my control," Ash responded.

"What the heck are you talking about? I'm under no one's cont..." before Mavis was able to finish her sentence, her head began to hurt like no tomorrow. She screamed in pain as she collapsed to the ground. Johnny rushed to his vampire wife's side.

"Mavis, are you okay?!" Johnny asked with a worried tone in his voice. Instead of responding, Mavis' eyes turned into a dark green color. " asked Johnny as he rubbed Mavis back.

"Keep your hands away from me, human!" Yelled Mavis as she shoved Johnny down to the ground. The Vampire lady stood up, her eyes were bloodshot red. Her voice also had a demonic tone.

"Mavis?!" Johnny yelled out in fear.

"Now then, let's go inside the school," said Ash. Mavis grabbed Johnny by the arm and walked about inside the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the school, Dennis and Winnie are trapped inside a cage while Vivien stood before them, laughing at their failure. Willie stood there, he looked guilty. He never intended on tricking his sister like that, he was tricked himself.

"Win...Winnie, listen to me!" Pleaded Willie, trying to get through to his sister.

"I don't want to hear another word from you, Willie!" Yelled Winnie, "As far as I'm concerned, I only have 299 brothers now!" Willie felt his heart shatter in two.

"Why Vivien?" Cried Dennis, "I thought we were friends!" Vivien simply laughed.

"Friends? Why would I be friends with a dumb half bread?!" Vivien snared. "I already don't like vampires. That's why I framed you!"

"Wait, you don't like vampires?!" Winnie asked, "Is that why you framed Dennis?"

"That's half right," Vivien responded as she walked up to Winnie. "I also don't like humans. They're mean!" Dennis was shocked.

"Humans are our friends now," said Dennis.

"Yeah, there's no reason to do this!" Cried Willie. Winnie cringed at her brother's voice.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" Winnie snapped. "What are even still doing here? Just go away." Willie's ears went down as he ran out the door. Viven was kind of shocked.

"Wow, brutal," Vivien said to herself. She then turned her attention towards the trapped Dennis and Winnie. "Now then, I have a little surprise for you."

"Wh-What surprise?" Dennis asked fearfully. Vivien blew a whistle, informing someone to come. A silhouette appeared at the doorway. as the figure began to walk into the room, it began to reveal itself. Dennis knew who that figure was.

It was his mother, Mavis Dracula. She held her husband, Johnny, by the shirt.

"Mom, dad!" Dennis cried. Mavis looked at her son with dark red eyes.

"Hi, Dennis," said Johnny nervously. "How's school?"

"Mom?!" Mavis snared in a demonic voice, "What are talking about, I have no son! Especially one that steals," Dennis felt his eyes watering. Winnie was shocked, why was Aunt Mavis acting like this?

"Aunt Mavis?!" Winnie cried out. Mavis snared.

"You shut your mouth, werewolf!" Mavis shot back. "This is between me and my troublemaking son!" Dennis felt tears coming down his face.

"I can't believe the spell actually worked!" Vivien said while jumping around, excitedly. "My magic is magnificent!"

"So, Vivien, what do you plan on doing now?" asked Ash while he smirked. Vivien's smiled dropped immediately, she had no clue what to do.

"Uh, I don't know," The witch girl responded sheepishly. "I didn't think I'd get this far." Ash's jaw dropped

"You ignoramus!" Ash shouted, making the witch girl flinch. "You had this entire thing all planned out, and you don't know what to do?"

"Watch the tone, pussy. Or I'll make sure your balls are gone!" Vivien shot back. Ash nearly fainted.

"You leave my yarn balls alone!" Ash nearly scream his lungs out. "What am I gonna pass the time with?!"

Dennis and Winnie looked at the witch and cat arguing. Winnie looked confused while Dennis looked annoyed. He wiped the tears from his face and looked at Winnie

"I got framed by her." Dennis said in a disappointing tone as he covered his face in shame "I am so embarrassed."

"Come on, Dennis. I've done some pretty embarrassing things too," said Winnie as she placed her hand on Dennis' shoulder.

"Like clogging the toilet that one night?" Dennis asked casually. Winnie's face turned tomato red in embarrassment.

"H-How did you know?!" the werewolf stuttered.

"I saw you ran out the bathroom while it flooded," Dennis responded. "What in the world did you eat?!"

"It was that darn pigeon!" Winnie responded, sharply. Still blushing.

"Nothing to be ashamed about," said Dennis as he placed his hand on Winnie's shoulder. "You're still my best friend."

"Aw, thanks, my zing," said Winnie as she kissed his cheek. Dennis awkwardly shivered.

"That's enough talking!" yelled Ash, he then turned his attention towards Mavis. "Now then, finish them!" Vivien simply facepalmed.

"In case you didn't know, I'm the one in control, I'm the one who gives commands!" Vivien shouted at the black cat, who took a few steps back.

"How dare you talk to me like that?! The cat hissed.

"I can talk to whoever I want," Vivien responded smugly. "I rule the school!" The witch's smug soon faded as she heard a voice that made her heart drop.

"Vivien! What is this tomfoolery?!" Yelled a familiar voice. Viven was scared out of her mind. Dennis and Winnie knew who that voice belong to. It was the principal.

"D-Daddy?" Vivien asked while shivering.

"Daddy?!" Dennis and Winnie yelled in unison.

"Viven, what is this I'm hearing about you framing a vampire boy?!" the principal asked sternly.

"Daddy, it's not what it looks like. I-I was just showing them a magic trick!" Vivien lied to keep herself innocent.

"Why are they in a cage?" The principal asked as he pointed at the cage that's holding Dennis and Winnie. Vivien simply stuttered in fear. "Don't bother lying to me! This boy showed me all the evidence!" The principal stepped out of the way, revealing Willie.

"Willie?" Winnie questioned as she looked at her brother. "But how?" Willie took off his collar and showed it to his sister.

"The official "Detective Jerry" voice and sound recorder collar!" Willie responded. "Records up to two hours! Got it for Christmas."

"Willie, I'm impressed," said Winnie with a frown. "But I still won't forgive you!" Willie chuckled.

"You silly girl. You really think I'll betray my favorite sibling?" He asked with a smug. Winnie was speechless.

"H-how?"

"Allow me to explain;" Wille cleared his throat and began his explanation.

* * *

_I was walking around the school, trying to find evidence. Because to be honest, Winnie was doing a terrible job. No offense, sister._

_It took me a while, but I ran into Vivien. Knew something was strange about her._

_"I don't know who Dennis is, but I know who Vivien is," she told me. I knew it was a load of crud, I could smell it._

* * *

"Hey, I took a shower this morning!" Vivien yelled, interrupting the story.

"Vivien! No interruptions!" Her father scolded her.

"Sorry,"

"Now where was I? Oh yeah!" Willie continued;

* * *

_She asked me to come with her. So I did._

_When I got to this place she started to tell me a bunch of lies. I can tell they were lies because of the way she shifted her eyes. Classic clue._

_So after all that, I had to make the most heartbreaking decision ever; betraying my sister. I had to do what I had to do!_

* * *

"You made me cry, Willie," Winnie said, sternly. "Detective Jerry would never do that!"

"Actually, he did in book #12, and in the third movie," Willie informed Winnie.

"...You're grounded, forever,"

* * *

_Anyways, I grabbed Dennis and Winnie and brought them into this room and I began to record the entire conversation until Winnie told me to scram._

* * *

"And that's pretty much it," Willie said as he finished his explanation. Winnie was still mad at her brother, but not too mad. Vivien's father, on the other, was angry.

"How could you, Vivien?' Her father asked sternly. " I enrolled you in this school to learn magic and be a good friend!" Vivien looked down in shame.

"Nobody wanted to be my friend," Vivien responded sadly. "Everyone liked that Dennis boy,"

"So you decided to frame my zing?!" Winnie barked at Vivien.

"You think I wanted to do that?!' Vivien cried. Everyone's jaw dropped, except Ash's, who simply huffed.

"What do you mean?" asked Winnie.

"I didn't want to do this!" Vivien responded as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I made a deal with Ash; He promised me more friends!" Ash laughed

"You actually fell for that?!" Ash asked as he laughed. "That was one of my best tricks yet!"

"I adopted you from the shelter, and this is how you repay me?!" Vivien cried as she picked up Ash. The black cat hissed at the witch and hopped from her arms.

"I don't need you, I don't need anyone!" Ash yelled as he ran out the door. "I'm leaving, goodbye!" Willie wanted to go after him, but Vivien grabbed his arm.

"Let him go. It's me you want," said Vivien as tears fell down her eyes. Willie felt kind of bad for her, Winnie wasn't feeling the same way.

"Hey, can you please let us out?" asked Winnie, not caring for the witch girl's tears.

"Right, sorry," Vivien responded as she used her magic to free Dennis and Winnie.

"Now, fix Dennis' mom!" Winnie demanded. Vivien did just that. Mavis's eyes turned from red to her normal color. The vampire lady looked around the room.

"Wh-What happened?" asked Mavis as she rubbed her head. She noticed she was still holding Johnny and dropped him. "Johnny! Oh my gosh, are you okay?!"

"Yeah babe, I'm totally fine," Johnny responded casually. "I've been through worst."

"Can I get an explanation here?" Mavis asked sternly. Vivien walked up to Mavis, nervously shaking.

"Mrs. Dracula? Dennis wasn't the one who stole the items," Vivien began her confession. "It was me." Mavis felt her rage build up, but she remained calm.

"Vivien, this is completely unacceptable!" The witch girl's father informed her. "Not only are you expelled, but you're also grounded for three months! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes daddy," Vivien responded in sadness. She then turned her attention to Dennis. "Dennis, I'm so sorry for everything. Can you ever forgive me?" Winnie huffed.

"If you think my zing is going to forgive you, you got another thing coming!" The werewolf girl snared at the witch. Mavis gave Winnie a stern look.

"Winnie, let Dennis handle this," Mavis informed the werewolf. Winnie remained silent.

"Vivien, I forgive you," Dennis responded to the witch girl.

"What?!" Vivien and Winnie yelled in unison.

"Kakie once said that 'A monster should forgive and forget,'" Dennis responded. "Why do you think Papa Drac let humans in the hotel?" Vivien didn't know how to respond to that. But she was glad Dennis forgave her, even if Winnie didn't.

"Thank you, Dennis," said Vivien, "Maybe one day, we can all be friends."

"That's right," said Dennis. Willie was already willing to forgive Vivien. Winnie hesitated, but eventually gave in. During all that, Johnny looked confused.

"So, should we go home now?" asked Johnny. Mavis shook her head.

"Actually, there's one more thing I have to do," Mavis responded as she walked over to Dennis and gave him a big hug. "Dennis, sweetie, I'm so sorry for accusing you like this, you are no longer grounded. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes mom, I forgive you," Dennis responded as he hugged her mother back. Winnie smiled at the happy reunion. Just then she heard someone crying, and to her shock, it was her brother. He was crying tears of joy.

"Willie, are you crying?" Winnie asked as she walked up to her brother, who blushed in embarrassment.

"What...No, I have allergies," Willie responded as he sniffed. Winnie hugged her brother.

"I forgive you, brother," the werewolf girl told her brother, who hugged back.

"You're the best little sister ever," the werewolf boy told his sister. Mavis turned her attention to the wolfpups.

"Actually, Willie, Winnie's older than you," The vampire informed Willie. "I was there the day you two were born." Winnie gave her, now confirmed, little brother a smug look.

"Told you, little brother," said Winnie as she playfully punched his arm. Willie simply gave an annoyed sigh as he rubbed his arm. Mavis cleared her throat to get the wolfpups attention.

"Now that that's over with, when we get back to the hotel, you two will be talking to your parents," Mavis informed them sternly. Winnie sighed, she knew this was coming.

"Any punishment you give me will be worth it to clear Dennis' name," Winnie said boldly, "and on top of that, I'll be spending time with my favorite brother in the world." Winnie placed her arm over Willie's shoulder. The werewolf boy didn't know how to respond, but he knew he didn't give a good enough apologie. So, he simply gave his sister a kiss on the cheek. Winnie was stunned, none of her brothers ever did that.

"Aw, so cute," said Mavis. Winnie looked at her brother and smiled as she rubbed her cheek.

"Yuck, boy germs," Winnie said, playfully. Everyone laughed, even Vivien gave a chuckle. The other students in the school looked at what was going on. One was just as confused as the other.

"I think I need to transfer schools,"

* * *

Back at the hotel, the anniversary party was taking place. Meanwhile, Dennis paced back and forth in front of a door. Mavis was talking to Winnie and Willie's father, discussing what kind of punishment they should get.

"I hope they don't get in too much trouble," Dennis thought to himself. His train of thought was interrupted when the door opened, showing Winnie and Willie. They both had looks of disappointment.

"How did it go?" Dennis asked with concern. Winnie sighed.

"No TV for a week," Winnie responded.

"And no dessert for a week," Willie responded sadly.

"Look on the bright side, you two get to go to the party!" said Dennis, trying to cheer the wolfpups up.

"Yeah, you're right!" Winnie said happily, "After all, the punishment won't take effect until we go home. That's what daddy said at least."

"Well then, let's get partying!" Dennis said as he jumped up in the air and turned into a bat and flew down the steps. Winnie and Willie followed him.

"Man, this whole Detective thing was really something, wasn't it sis?" Willie asked.

"That one was a dud. You really saved our butts, little bro," Winnie responded.

"You'll get better next time," Willie informed his sister. "Detective Jerry's first case didn't go so well either. The president was kidnapped by aliens because of him."

"Let's hope nothing like ever happens,"

"True that. Now, let's get partying!"

Dennis, Willie, and Winnie had the time of their lives at the party. Despite what happened earlier today, they were all happy to be together.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

  
A few months had passed since that day. Many things have changed.

As part of her punishment, Vivien had to work at the hotel. During that time, she made some new friends, and developed a small crush on Willie, much to his dismay.

Ash the cat was adopted by a much nastier witch, who turned him into a snail, for the rest of his days.

Winnie and Willie were still detectives. However, they only solved cases around the hotel, at the approval of Dracula.

Mavis made sure to check all facts before accusing her son or anyone else. For example, she thought Dennis was the one who ate all the cookies. But after a little investigation, she found out the main culprit was Winnie, who was given a light grounding of three days.

And as for Dennis, he was still the happy little hybrid everyone knew and love. He was also happy because today was the day Winnie gets ungrounded.

"I wonder if Winnie's okay," Dennis told Willie, who chuckled in response.

"She was only doing three days," Willie informed him. "She'll be fine." The two boys noticed Wayne walking into the room with Winnie.

"It's been three days, Winnie. You're free to go," Wayne informed her. Winnie hugged him as a thank you. "Promise me you won't do that again."

"I promise, daddy," said Winnie.

"Good, now go play while I deal with your other siblings," said Wayne as he walked off.

"Winnie, how do feel?" Asked Dennis.

"What year is this?" Winnie asked in an alarming tone.

"2025," Willie responded casually. Winnie was shocked.

"What?! I was only grounded for three days!" Dennis gave a small giggle.

"It's the same year we're in now, Winnie," Dennis informed her. "Willie was just messing with you."

"You're mean, little brother," Winnie said as she crossed her arms and huffed. Willie giggled in response.

"Knock knock," came a voice. The monster trio turned around and saw Vivien sanding at the doorway. "Dracula said I can take a break for a few hours."

"That's good," said Dennis. Vivien than walked up to Willie and held his hands.

"Yep, now I get to spend more time with my zing," Vivien said in a lovestruck voice. Willie stuttered, couldn't find a word to say.

"Aw, my little brother has a zing," Winnie said as she wiped her eye. "He's growing up so fast."

"Not helping, Winnie," Willie informed her. Winnie giggled.

"Come on, Willie, you can't deny it," said Winnie. Dennis giggled. The vampire hybrid was glad things were back to normal.

"What should we do now?" asked Dennis.

"How about a tea party?" Winnie suggested. "Daddy got me a new set for my birthday after my old broke,"

"Sounds fun," Dennis responded.

"Great, I'll go get it now!" Winnie said as she ran out of the room to get her set. Vivien still tried to get Willie to zing with her. But he wasn't having it.

"I'm too young to zing!" He blurted out as he fell to the ground. Dennis laughed, it reminded him of the times Winnie tried to zing with him. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a voice cried out.

"My cup!" That voice belonged to Winnie, who ran to the door with an angry expression. "Who broke my cup?!" She held up the cup, which was broken from a drop. "It wasn't broken this morning!"

"We were all in here this morning," Willie informed her. Winnie crossed her arms.

"Nobody knows, huh?" Winnie walked into the room and picked up her hat. "Come on, Willie."

"Come on what?" He asked.

"I need your assistance," she responded as she put on her hat. "Because this case can only be solved by none other than Detective Winnie!"

**End of story.**


End file.
